Eldrick
Overview * Senior Officer of Lords of Darkness on Opal * Cabin Person of Neptune's Fury on Hunter * loving husband of Hibiskus Biography Opal When Eldrick awoke he was lying at the beach of a small island. No sign of his crew or his beloved wife. He was rescued by the Quetzal navy, a name he didn't regcognize. Back at land the first thing he noticed was the lack of snow. Feeling the warm rays of the sun he made his way to the palace and short after he was citizen of Quetzal, an island on Opal Ocean. Back at the dock he found out, that he wasn't the only one having escaped the dyinf Indigo and he made friends with old and new mates. Lying on his bedroll sadly he thinks of his wife and his fellow crewmates. Were they alive? Were they as lucky as him? The next day he started to work with the navy. New world, new things: two currencies for example. A few days later attending his navy duty again Eldrick couldn't believe his eyes. There at a sailing station she stood: Hibiskus, his blossom, his love, his wife. As fast as he could Eldrick dashed to her and embraced her. At first she didn't get what was happening to her, but recognizing her husband she let herself go and returned the kisses. Only the angry shouts of the commanding officer could bring them back to reality. Soon after the Lords of Darkness were founded once again together with the Flag Dark Shadows. Eldrick became senior officer and monarch. In the meanwhile Eldrick grew accustomed to Opal. Through several changes in crew and flag politics he wasn't monarch of Dark Shadows any more, only royalty. For his extraordinary discoveries on brigand kings he was awarded a war brig: the "Dark Lord". Pitch black it lies in the port of Quetzal island and one day it will sail the seas and hunt down the infidels. Indigo Eldrick was born on the Indigo Ocean. He also lived on Midnight in a former life, but that memory remains in darkness. A short time after he arrived on Indigo, he met Lofwyr, who taught him everything important to command a ship. Together they joined several crews and finally joined Los Granatos. There Eldrick soon was promoted to senior officer. Some time later he met a young pirate lass, who offered him to found a new crew and flag. Despite the sad feeling leaving Los Granatos, Eldrick was tempted by the possibility to learn new things and build a crew from scratch. Eldrick became senior officer in the oligarchic crew The White Angels. He also was assigned to train new officers. When the captain resigned, Eldrick was appointed as the new captain. But soon after the crew was dissolved, because almost every crew member vanished. So Eldrick joined Lords of Darkness, where he made it to senior officer after proving his loyalty. Together with Hibiskus he worked out the training program for new members and officers. Then several events happened: he became prince of Dark Shadows, was appointed governor of , he and Hibiskus got engaged and his world tumbled. The beloved monarch left crew and flag, took many crew members with her, leaving behind only a few true Coral pirates (among them his beloved fiancée and the priestess of the dark lord). Those few worked together and brought the Lords of Darkness back to life. On 02 October 2006 Eldrick and Hibikus got married. A month later Eldrick was crowned to be monarch of the Dark Shadows. The Dark Shadows conquered Delta Island, the main island of the Coral Archipelago, to enforce their claim. Short after the fort construction started, the apocalyptic visions of the high priestess proved to be true, that the Indigo Ocean would die. Eldrick and his mates are planning to start a new life in a new world. The "Dark Shadows" set sail to an undiscovered ocean. Opal Als Eldrick zu sich kam lag er am Strand einer kleinen Insel. Weit und breit war kein Anzeichen von seiner Crew oder seiner geliebten Ehefrau. Er wurde dann von einem Schiff der Quetzal-Marine aufgenommen. Diesen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört. Als er an Land ging befand er sich auf einer Insel ohne Schnee. Er genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne und machte sich auf den Weg zum Palast. Er beantragte die Bürgerschaft und erhielt kurz drauf die Bestätigung: Er war nun Bürger von Quetzal, einer Insel auf dem Opal Ozean. Er begab sich ans Dock und stellte überrascht fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der erfolgreich aus dem Indigo geflohen war. Er konnte viele Freundschaften mit alten und neuen Bekannten schließen. Als er sich in seinem Schuppen auf die Matte legte, dachte er traurig an seine Frau und die anderen Lords of Darkness. Ob sie noch am Leben waren? Hatten sie soviel Glück wie er gehabt? Am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf und begann bei der Marine zu arbeiten. In dieser neuen Welt war einiges anders: Zwei Währungen zum Beispiel. Ein paar Tage später ging er wie immer an Bord eines Marineschiffs und dort traute er seinen Augen kaum. An einer Segelstation stand sie: Hibiskus, seine Blüte, seine Liebste, seine Frau. So schnell er konnte eilte er auf sie zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was mit ihr geschah, aber als sie ihren Mann erkannte konnte sie ihre Freude auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Erst die wütenden Schreie des kommandierenden Offiziers brachten die beiden wieder zur Vernunft. Bald darauf wurden die Lords of Darkness neu gegründet und auch die Flagge Dark Shadows. Eldrick wurde wieder Leitender Offizier und Monarch. Inzwischen hat sich Eldrick auf dem Opal gut eingelebt. Durch ein wenig Hin und Her in der Crew- und Flaggenpolitik ist er nun nicht mehr Monarch der Dark Shadows, nur noch Adel, aber das ist vermutlich auch besser so. Wegen seiner herausstechenden Arbeit im Bereich der Brigantenkönig Forschung ist Eldrick nun im Besitz eines Kriegsschiffs: Der "Dunkler Lord". Schwarz wie die Nacht liegt es im Hafen von Quetzal und eines Tages wird es auch die Meere unsicher machen.